


Dark Delusions

by MISSYriver



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Rewrite, Crazy Ex Girlfriend, Episode: s02e13 Heir to the Demon, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, Olicity is End Game, POV Alternating, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MISSYriver/pseuds/MISSYriver
Summary: Oliver was the love of her life and it was time to remind him that she was his.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Readers 
> 
> Please forgive me in my delay in posting. It has been a very rough month in my world and writing has been a struggle. I will finish my WIP but sometimes my muse will not allow me to write in the other worlds I created so I creat what I can. This story is mentally outlined, I know where I plan to take you and I hope with your support and encourgment my muse will come home. 
> 
> Olicity Hiatus: Week 14 Ask/ Week 15 Choose

 

**Chapter One**

Felicity sat on her couch in the dark; she stared at the black TV screen, a full wine glass in her hand. The empty bottle stood on the table in front of her. She was not sure what time it was and she couldn’t be bothered with searching for her phone. Her mind replayed her conversation with Oliver, when she had destroyed his family. Why couldn’t she have left it alone? Stopped snooping and walked away? The look on his face haunted her; she had done that to him. He’d said she would never lose him, but had she destroyed him? 

He had left once Moira’s speech was done. He was focused on saving the Lance family and protecting Sara. Felicity liked Sara a lot more than Laurel, but she still felt a tinge of jealousy. She had no right to feel jealous. She had no hold on Oliver, and she wasn’t sure where she fit into his life anymore, if she’d even had a right to still be considered his friend. 

Felicity swallowed the last of her wine and contemplated a late night visit to the liquor store, when a knock on her door startled her. She didn’t know the time, but she knew it was late. Bad guys rarely knocked, but late night visitors usually came with bad news. She stared at her door waiting to see if her bottle of wine was playing tricks on her subconscious. A tentative knock came again. 

Felicity stepped forward, pressed her hand on the door and looked through the peephole. Oliver Queen stood on her doorstep, shoulders hunched and head down. She took a breath. Would this be when he told her she was fired from both her day and night jobs? That their friendship was over? She didn’t know what she would do. Would she leave Starling City? Start over somewhere else? Take that job she had applied for before Oliver came back? How would she be able to go back to a life without Team Arrow and the purpose she found in a basement of a night club?

Felicity wiped the tears off her cheek, squared her shoulders and opened the door.

Oliver lifted his head, “Hi.”

“Hi,” Felicity whispered back.

She took a step back holding the door open for him to come inside. He looked at her for a few seconds before he stepped in. She turned away and walked to the kitchen. She needed water to clear out her blurry vision and cloudy mind. 

“I’d offer you wine, but umm, I drank the last of it. I didn’t know you were coming. I didn’t think,” she paused unwilling to voice her fears. “I’m sorry, how’s Sara? What happened?”

“Sara is back with her family. She is staying in Starling.”

Felicity had mixed feelings about Sara staying. Would Oliver be able to pursue a relationship with someone he  _ could care _ about now? Sara was perfect for him and knew things about him that Felicity would never know or understand. She was a skilled fighter, smart, gorgeous and lethal. Felicity feared that Oliver might fall back into his darker nature being with Sara, but she only wanted him to be happy. 

“That’s good, I’m glad. It will be good for her family and you. Really good news. Thank you for telling me.” 

She held a glass in her hand but the water did nothing for her dry throat. She nervously rotated the glass and refused to meet his eyes. She felt him watching her and it was making her agitated. She wanted him to get it over with. Break it off clean and ruthless so she could walk away without regrets.  Felicity placed the glass on the counter, too scared she would drop it. Her hand empty, she brushed over her clothes.

She groaned, she was wearing her red “ _ I aim to Misbehave _ ” tank top  with Captain Reynolds on it and tiny black sleep shorts. Felicity was standing braless in her kitchen with Oliver Queen and it was nothing like she had imagined. She wrapped her arms around herself and was hopeful he hadn't noticed her outfit. She thought she saw a flash of turned up lips before he turned from her. 

“I’m sorry, I know it’s late. I-uh-I should leave. Let you get some sleep. I was going to go to the foundry but I ended up here instead. I’m not really sure why.”

“Oh, I thought you were here to fire me. You still can, I guess. Not that I want you to but if you have to I understand.” 

“Felicity, why would I fire you? I can’t do this without you.”

“I’m sure you can,” Felicity could not believe she was trying to talk him into firing her.

“I don’t want to then. I trust you and today you proved again that you have my best interests at heart.”

“But, I hurt you.” 

Her lips began to quiver and her eyes watered. She’d hurt him, and she couldn’t forgive herself. Oliver took long quick steps and wrapped her up in a hug. Felicity trembled and soaked in his warmth. She felt tiny in his arms, yet safe. 

“Hey, you didn’t hurt me. You told me the truth. My mother chose to lie to me my whole life. She chose to keep on lying and she chose to threaten you.” He growled out that last part. 

“Oliver, she did it to protect Thea and you. I can’t fault her for that.”

“You don’t have to defend her to me. I’m done with her lies.”

“I’m not defending her, I’m just trying to help you understand her. And she didn't really threaten me; she just said you’d hate me. It’s not like she said she’d have me killed or anything. Wait, do you think she’d put a hit on me? Oh god, is your mother coming after me? Should I go into hiding?”

Felicity was on a downward spiral of crime movies and living on the run. Could she be a redhead? Maybe bangs?  _ Eww no, never again. _

“Never again what?” Oliver asked confused.

“Bangs, I just can’t go back, my forehead is too small, they make me look squinty. Glasses and squinty just doesn't mix. But I might be able to pull off the red hair or what about pink? I always wanted pink hair.” 

“Felicity, you're not going anywhere. My mother will not come after you, I’d never let her hurt you.”

“Sure, easy for you to say that now, when you're still mad, but what if you make up, what then? Awkward Christmas dinners? Not that I’d be invited to your family functions.” 

Felicity leaned back in his arm to look into his face, to read his eyes. He was hurt, sad, and she’d just managed to make him smile.

“You’re Jewish, so we can skip that. But maybe a Christmas brunch with Thea.”

“Sure, I like Thea, or well, I don’t really know her, but I listen to you talk about Thea. And Roy loves her. Hey, calm down the Captain Growler, Roy is a good guy.”

“I didn’t growl,” he scowled at her. 

His fingers brushed through her ponytail over and over. Felicity was worried she might purr and ruin the moment. He was closer than she expected and she felt his warm breath on her face. She should step back, give herself some space to breathe. Was the thermostat set too high? It was hot in here and she needed to keep her clothes on. Didn’t she? Why was he here? She figured he would have gone to the foundry to break another practice dummy. Maybe hook up with Sara. He shouldn’t be here holding her and making plans for brunch on family holidays. It’s not like she’s his girlfriend or anything like public friends. 

“Can I ask you something?” 

Oliver’s head pulled back and his hand moved to her shoulders. Felicity held her breath for what he would say next and for the moment he would walk out of her life for good. He looked down, at her shirt, down to her legs and back up to her shirt. Her skin felt seared by his stare. Goosebumps spread along her arms. She felt her nipples harden and Oliver’s grip tightened on her shoulders for an instant. He looked into her eyes then down to the lip trapped between her teeth. 

“Who is on your shirt?”

“Wha-my-oh-that’s umm Malcom Reynolds Captain of Firefly class spaceship Serenity. He is everything that a hero is not and he still saves the day.”

Felicity’s face felt hot, she went full nerd and she might have been talking about her own favorite hero instead of Mal. Oliver nodded once and then shook his head.

“Who?”

“He’s from the show Firefly, that Fox wrongfully cancelled far too soon. It broke my heart but then we got a movie and it was amazing. Even if it didn’t answer all the questions that I had about Joss Whedon's world of western adventure in space.” 

“A what?”

“You just have to see it to believe it. It is truly a masterpiece of adventure. We could-I have it if you- I own it if you want to borrow it?” She had almost asked him to watch it with her. But had panicked at the last moment.

“I don’t want to go home and I’m too wired to sleep, how about we watch it now?”

“Umm if you’re sure? You don’t have to watch it because I want you to?’

“It sounds fun and just what I need. A night in with you. If you don’t mind? I could go if you want to sleep.”

“NO!!” Oliver’s head pulled back and he smirked. “ I mean uh, do you want popcorn? I can make popcorn.”

“I once heard you tell Dig that popcorn is required for all TV watching.”

“I didn’t know you heard that.”

“I listen.”

“Okay, you are on popcorn duty while I get the couch and TV ready.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Felicity pulled away from Oliver's arms and felt cold instantly. She pointed to where the bowls and popcorn were stored. She walked backwards to watch Oliver in her kitchen. A surreal feeling washed over her. What if this was her life every day? No, there is no way Oliver would want this life with her, could he? After a few moments he settled beside her on the couch, placing the bowl between them. Oliver’s arm stretched on the back of the couch toward her. His fingers almost brushed her shoulder when she moved. 

She started episode one and sank low on the couch curling her feet under her and leaning her head back and toward him. Felicity had needed this more than she’d needed another bottle of wine. She looked at Oliver and he seemed more relaxed than when he’d first arrived, maybe he’d needed it too.

Across town in an upscale apartment sat Laurel Lance.  She had long dried up her angry tears after her sister and parents left. Sara was alive, Oliver was alive, Tommy was dead and she had nothing. Her life wasn't supposed to be this way.

She had everything and it all sank to the bottom of the ocean. Maybe it was time for her to get that life back. Sara’s return had been good for one thing it had reminded her that she needed to take what she wanted and let no one stand in her way. And what she had always wanted was to be a Queen.

It was time for her to get Oliver back and remind him that they belonged together forever. No matter what happened, he always came back to her and she would always take him back. He was the love of her life and it was time to remind him that she was his. 

She needed to get some rest, tomorrow she was going to get her man and no one would stop her, not even Oliver himself.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel makes a surprised vist to Queen Consolidated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like Laurel you may think she is out of character. 
> 
> I add OHFAT Wk 16 and WK 17.

**Chapter Two**

Laurel took time with her makeup to hide the dark puffy circles under her eyes. She chose her outfit with care because she knew what Ollie liked. She picked out a grey sleeveless sheath dress; the material clung to her curves. The knee-length dress with the right heels made her legs look longer. A golden circle pendant hung between the deep v-neck of the dress. Laurel smoothed a hand down her sides and turned to see the back. A silver zipper ran the length of the thigh up across her back, and she had raised the zipper to mid-thigh for a sexy reminder of how easily the dress came off. 

Ollie told her that he loved her legs and she was going to use that to her advantage. She pushed her breasts up, adding a little eye candy for her favorite playboy. 

Laurel reached for her perfume and hesitated, it had been a gift from Tommy, Armani Code   
by Giorgio Armani. He called it a seductive aroma, a complex mix of scents: orange blossom, honey, jasmine, and rounded out by a woodsy vanilla note. He would inhale her and tell her he craved her scent. He found her laying in his bed one night with nothing on but that perfume. 

Her shoulders slumped and chest constricted. She couldn’t think about Tommy, he was gone. She had failed him and destroyed what they were building. She didn't deserve the time she had with him and she shouldn't be allowed to think of him. Her hand cradled the bottle before she put it down and picked up her small bottle of Burberry for women. She’d worn it for years and Ollie would remember.

She called into work and told them she was still recovering from her attempted poisoning, that she was unable to come in. There was no question about her taking a few days off, with no cases to handle, she wasn't needed. Maybe the wife of a CEO shouldn't work, she didn’t have the same passion for the law as she used to anyway. Maybe it was time for a change. 

Laurel left her house and picked up Ollie’s favorite cinnamon streusel cake, with a large, extra-pump, vanilla latte. He loved his coffee sweet and creamy,  _ just like her,  _ he would say. It was a tradition they had after a big fight for her to greet him in the morning with coffee and cakes. A sweet new beginning. She knew he was different now, but she also knew that he could never forget  _ them. _

Walking into Queen Consolidated, she held her head high, her shoulders back, she walked with drive and purpose. She ignored the security desk and went to the executive elevators, she knew the passcode and didn’t need to be announced, like a commoner. 

Inside the elevator she fluffed her hair, straightened her dressed, reapplied her dark pink lip gloss. She buzzed with excited energy, she had no room to be nervous. Why would she be nervous? Everyone knew Laurel and Oliver were meant to be together. 

The doors opened, she took a deep breath and smiled. Stepping out she expected to see Oliver’s secretary at her desk, but was annoyed to find it empty. She heard voices from the open glass door.

“Okay, but who or what is Shepard Book? That last episode made him sound…” Oliver’s voice asked.

“I know! That's one thing that drove me crazy. Is he a spy? Is he a good guy? That laugh freaked me out. Some questions will be answered with the movie and some things we will never know. As soon as you're ready we’ll watch it,” a high feminine, excited voice answered.

“Depending on how the City is behaving, maybe we can watch it tonight. Unless you have other plans? I monopolize enough of your time, if you need a night off?”

“Hmm a movie or my nightly duties. Do you think my boss will miss me? He's a bit of a grumpy ass.”

“Is he? Maybe I should have a talk with him, tell him not to be too hard on you.”

“Oh no, I like it hard...and by that I mean challenging. Not sex or any part of your body, not that I have anything against your body or hard sex. Oh my god! Why aren't you stopping me?”

Laurel had heard enough of this conversation and knew that she need to put a stop to whatever was happening. She stepped forward into the doorway. Oliver stood next to his desk. He was smiling down to a small blonde in front of him. Laurel stilled at the smile on his face, it was rare to see him relaxed and much less with a smile, since his return. 

She could almost count on one hand the number of times she had seen him truly smile and only once had it been at her. Laurel didn't know this blonde, but she knew that she was going to have to remind her of her place in Oliver's life. She felt a rush of fiery rage in her chest, she barely resisted stomping her foot. 

She must have made a noise because Oliver reflexively stepped forward, his arm reached out and pushed the woman behind him. His stance was aggressive and protective. His face fierce. Laurel lifted her brow and wondered how dangerous he could really be now. Would he hurt her? No, that was ridiculous, he would never hurt her, she was too important to him. A small hand with teal fingernails landed on his tensed shoulders. Oliver took a slow deep breath and she watched recognition wash over him. 

“Miss Lance, did you have an appointment?”

The small blonde poked her head around Oliver — bright blue eyes, pink smiling lips, dark brown glasses. Laurel thought she was  _ cute-ish, _ but not Ollie’s type at all, and she had no need to be worried about this nerdy girl. 

“No, but I don't think Oliver minds. Do you Ollie?”

Laurel walked toward him, toward her future, and everything else fell away. She only had eyes for piercing blue eyes, and day-old scruff on a chiseled jaw. He wore a grey suit with a light blue shirt. Not too long ago she had been in his strong arms, wrapped around his hard, scarred body. It had been familiar, something they had always been good at, but he was stronger, bigger, more powerful. Her hands had avoided his scars when she could, a terrible reminder of his time away from her. She wondered if he could get the scars removed. A part of her had thought the shoulders were wrong, the hands touching her were too rough, and the hair shorter and lighter than it should be.  

“Laurel, I wasn’t expecting you. Does this have to do with Sara?”

Laurel felt disgust at her sister's name on his lips. How long had he known that she was alive? Were they sleeping together? Did they talk and laugh about her? Was this all some kind of game? She shook her head and gave him a soft smile.

“No, I came to say I am sorry. I don’t even know where to begin. But I know that I want to try. I brought you coffee and streusel cake.”

“Thank you, Laurel.” 

Oliver reached out for the bag and cup. He placed the bag behind him and took a sip of the coffee. He shuddered and cringed. The woman poked a finger into the bag to look, a smile on her face. Laurel knew she had met her before, but her name escaped her. Felicia maybe? She had been at the club and interrupted her while she had been talking to Ollie. The sudden urge to snatch the bag away from Felicia’s clutches and see the look of hurt on her face was strong, but Oliver stood between them. 

“Do you mind?” Laurel seethed.

Felicia snapped her hand away and with big eyes stared at her, “Oh, I’m sorry. I haven’t had breakfast yet. And it smells so good. Oliver, did you see this thing? It’s a work of delicious art. Mmm I smell warm cinnamon.”

“Felicity, you can’t have any, it has pecans.” Oliver looked down at her with concern.

“Oh poop,” her hand retracted from the bag. “Well, I guess I’ll go eat a banana or something. Stupid nuts. Miss Lance, Oliver  _ does _ have a ten A.M. appointment. Oliver, I left the report on your desk.”

“Thank you, Felicity. I won’t be long.”

Laurel and Oliver watched the other women leave the office, she turned once with a smile for Oliver and closed the door. Laurel turned to Oliver and he was still watching  _ Fe-licity _ .  Does he always say her name like that, slow and drawn out? Disgusting. 

She stepped forward, closing the gap between them.

“Ollie, have dinner with me tonight? I think we should talk. Really talk. I want to know what's going on in your life. Tell me about your work. I miss talking to you. I miss having you in my life and I want to change that.” She placed her hands on his broad tense shoulders. “Please Ollie.”

Laurel pouted, pressed her body against his and waited. Her fingers brushed over his neck. He frowned at her, placed his hands on her arms and stepped back. She tried to follow him but he held her in place. He looked over her shoulder and then back down to her. 

“Laurel, I already have plans tonight. I'm not sure if dinner’s a good idea. There is a lot going on right now. Maybe Sara and you can talk.”

“Ollie please, I need your help. I don't want to talk to anyone, just you. Someone tried to kill me because of Sara’s lies and I just need someone to be there for me, I feel so alone.”

Laurel began to cry softly, she dropped her head and watched him through her lashes. He had never resisted her tears before and this time was no different. She turned her back to him, shook her shoulder and whimpered. She felt Oliver touch her lower back first, his arm slid around her until he was in front of her and his other arm pulled her close and into a hug. She rested her chin on his shoulder, went up on her toes and wrapped her arms around him. Laurel saw Felicity watching them with a confused, sad look before turning away. Laurel smiled, pressed her face to his neck and let her lips and nose rub over his skin. 

“Shh it's alright Laurel, don't cry. Maybe I can come by later so we can talk. No promises, okay?”

He pulled back and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Laurel smiled at him and nodded.

“I can work with that.”

“Speaking of work, I need to prepare for this meeting I have. Felicity put a lot of work into those reports, she even found a malfunction in the system. I wish that I knew half of what some of it meant. Thank god I have Felicity or I'd be completely lost. Maybe I should call and order her a nut-free streusel cake as a thank you. Unlike me, she loves sweets.”

Laurel glared at him, but he didn't seem to notice her. He had stepped around his desk and called the closest bakery and made his request for delivery. It was almost as if he forgot she was in the room. That was not something she was used to. She walked toward his side of the desk, turned his chair stepped between his legs. He looked confused. She leaned down sure that his eyes would fall on her breasts, but he never looked away from her face. She dragged her lower lip between her teeth and smirked. Oliver leaned back a little, his face guarded.

He had told her once, that he knew when she was really horny whenever she bit her lip. She felt buzzing under her skin, being close to him was an effective drug. Laurel wondered if he would be able to make her feel again? She placed her hand on his desk and another on the back of his chair, she pressed forward and kissed his cheek, close to the corner of his mouth she lingered there for a moment.

“I don't know what  _ I’d  _ do without you Ollie. Thank you, I'll see you tonight.”

“To talk, Laurel.”

“Of course, to talk. Maybe a little wine. I'll have everything ready. You be amazing here and I'll see you at home.”

“Laurel, I will try, but no promises.”

She stepped away and knocked over a framed photo of the current Queen family. Laurel gave him a cheeky smile, before bending over to pick it up. She was close enough that her ass was practically in his face. She wondered how high the slit on the back of dress went with this angle. Was it too much if she wiggled? She took her time picking up the frame. Laurel turned to him still bent over her hair dragged over his knee. 

“Uh thanks. I really need to get back to work.”

“I know, maybe next time you'll give me a tour of your offices.”

Oliver stood up and stepped around his desk away from her. He reached out a hand toward her and she gratefully took it. They were on the right track and it was only a matter of time before she talked him into making it permanent. He walked her out and she noticed that his eyes scanned the room, but the blonde was nowhere to be seen.

“If you’ll excuse me, I need to find Felicity. She's probably getting something to eat or coffee.”

“I already got you coffee, why would she get you more?”

Oliver chuckled, “Oh no, she would never bring me coffee. It's a part of her contract.”

“But she's you secretary?”

“Executive assistant, but she's a lot more than that. You should get to know her, you'd like her.”

Laurel wondered why he cared so much. She patted his face and turned away, giving him one final wink before she entered the elevator. Oliver spent too much time talking about Felicity and she was going to need to distract him better if she wanted him for herself. 

The elevator doors opened a few moments later and Moira Queen stood before her. Laurel smiled warmly. Moria pursed her lips.

“Laurel? I’m surprised to see you here.”

“Hello! Yes I just came to see Ollie. We’re going to dinner, so we can talk.”

“To talk,” Moira looked down at her dress and back at her face. “I thought after the trial you two were done  _ talking _ .”

“Oh no, we are never going to be done with each other. And maybe after tonight we can start moving forward.”

“Moving  _ forward,  _ is that really what you want?”

“Of course, Ollie and I are meant to be and it’s time for us to grow up. Don’t you think? Oliver is a CEO now. He needs to be with someone who understands him and his needs.”

Moria watched her closely, Laurel eyes were wide and glassy. She looked frayed around the edges, but maybe she had a silver lining. Oliver had made it clear, to Moira, she was no longer going to be a part of his life. But maybe with Laurel’s help, she’d be able to at least get rid of the insufferable snoop Felicity. Laurel could put a wedge between her son and his assistant. And that was something she could use to her advantage, she only needed to make sure Laurel was on her side. 

“That is wonderful news, Laurel. How would you feel about having lunch with me? So we can put our differences behind us. One day we might even be related. I always thought of you as my would be daughter-in-law.”

“Oh Moira, that sounds perfect.”

The two women walked away together arm in arm with their own agendas playing through their minds. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. Follow me @MISSYriver

**Author's Note:**

> Dont give up on me and I won't give up on my stories.


End file.
